The New Kunoichi
by poisonyes
Summary: There's a new girl in town! Her name is Mika Setsuna...or is it? She is like the only other girl in Konoha who isnt a fangirl of SASUKE'S. DUN DUN DAAA! Sequel is now up...called Traitor. Pleaseeee R&R! Thnx!
1. The New Kunoichi

This is only my fist Naruto fan fiction…..Please go easy on me! Part of all of this is my "daydream."

Chapter 1: The New Kunoichi in the Group

It was 1 day. 1 day that changed everything. No one died or anything…but it was 1 person who they had met. Her name was Mika Setsuna!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had just finished eating Raman when they heard someone singing. They headed over to the karaoke place to find out who was singing. Sasuke took one glimpse at her and started blushing.

**Sasuke's POV**

What is this feeling? One look at that girl and all of these feelings. She's an amazing singer…I've got to find out her name!

**Regular POV**

"Now you know the real me!" sang Mika. Mika stepped down from the stage to find that a cute guy with raven colored hair asking her what was her name.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?"

"I'm Mika Setseuna. Oh, are you a ninja?"

"Yes, that is my team over there. I'll introduce you to them. Sakura! Naruto! Come over here for a moment. "

"What do you need Sasuke-Kun?"

"This is Mika Setsuna."

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage. BELIEVE IT!"

Mika looked shocked once she heard Naruto's name.

"Very nice to meet you and I know you will be….and you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno…How are you?" she said with a very friendly smile on her face.

"I'm fine; thanks…if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

**Mika's POV**

I've got to see Tsunade-sama right away! I ran all the way to her office, rather quickly I might add.

**Regular POV**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" cried Mika as she had barged into her office.

"Yes? What do you need Lita?" (Surprise! This is her real name! You'll find out what's the last name later.)

"I was wondering…if I can be in Squad 7…"

"Hmm? Why? Who's in Squad 7?"

"Umm…you know…my sibling? I told you already. In order to protect that person I have to be in the same squad!"

"Oh right…Well, I still have to announce that squads will be carried out in fours."

"Well…HOW ABOUT TONIGHT!!"

"Very well…you are dismissed."

So this is the first chapter….feel free to give me any advice!


	2. The New Squad Member

I hoped you liked the first chapter! So now……drum roll HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2: The New Squad Member

"All right! Here's the announcement I've wanted to tell you. Each squad now has 4 members each!" said Tsunade. "They're all girls because it has come to my attention that there are more guys than girls on a team. So here they are…Lyra to Kurenai's (sp?) team, Suki to Asama's team, and Mika to Kakashi's team! DEAL WITH IT!"

"So we got Mika, huh?" said Kakashi. "Any of you guys know her?"

"We all do…we met her yesterday at the karaoke shop," Sasuke said coolly.

"Hey!! Whatcha guys talking about?" Mika had sneaked up on them…ha!

"Hn." (Guess who THAT is?)

"I see?"

Kakashi said, "Never mind that…we need to get to the mission's office."

"RACE YOU THERE!!" cried Mika who had gotten a head start.

"Actually…we've never met her at all," said Naruto.



"You guys are soooo slow!!" said Mika waiting outside of the office. "Or maybe I'm just fast!"

"Yeah, you're fast," admitted Sasuke. "But are you strong? And do you have a kekei genkai?"

**Mika's POV**

That had gotten me hecka mad. So then I punched Sasuke……and he landed 20 feet away from us! That showed him I'm strong!

"Hey Mika, where did you get all of that strength?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I'm wearing weighted clothing and sweatbands and I trained with Tsunade-sama. So if I took off the clothing and sweatbands (don't worry I got clothes underneath these too), I would be much faster and stronger!"

Sasuke came back.

"Ok….that proves 2 things…but you obviously don't have a kekei genkai."

"You know what, you cold-hearted bastard!? I freaking don't care! And what do you freaking know about me!? You only met me YESTERDAY!!! OH! But I DEFINITLY know about you! Your brother killed the rest of his clan….but didn't bother to kill you because you aren't worth killing! You're just a scared little boy desperately clinging to life!"

Everyone was now staring at Mika.

'What? I was just telling Sasuke off….and I DO have a kekei genkai…but I can't reveal that just yet.'

OK!! That was chapter 2….interesting huh? Plz plz PLZ review. THNX!


	3. Who exactly is she?

drum roll HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3: Who exactly is she?

**Mika/Lita's POV**

'For some reason…I don't think all of this is possible.' Thought Sasuke. 'I guess I have to spy on her for now…'

"Whatcha thinking about!?" I yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"AH! DON'T DO THAT!! It hurts…"

"Fine be that way," I said, the blue haired pony tailed girl.

"How can you be so loud?"

"Easy…by getting interrupted so many times, I have a tendency to yell over ever single person so I can speak! DUH!"

"Ugh, well can you try being quieter?"

"Nope! Sorry dobe (dumbass)!"

"Don't call me that!!!!"

"Well SO-RRY, SasGAY!"

"Grr…."

'Yessss…I won!' I had thought.

Sakura pulled me over to the side.

She told me, "Um, yeah, can you not call my future husband Sasgay? Or Dobe?"

"Nope, sorry I don't think so."

'At least no one but me knows my true feelings for him and my past. Naruto would get so mad if there was another fan girl.' I thought. 'Future husband? HA!'

**Sasuke's POV**

'What is up with that girl? She gets to know us for 1 day and she's all up in my fucking damn business…and how does she know all of that stuff about me and my past? Suspicious.'

**Regular POV**

Kakashi just sighed and kept reading his "Come Come Paradise" book.

'Why does the day always start out with arguments like this?' he thought.

"How about we just get our mission?" the annoyed sensei had asked.

"Fine," all of them said but in different tones. Sasuke saying it in an uninterested tone, Sakura saying it in an annoyed tone, Naruto in a perky one, and Mika in a mixed tone.

Tsunade was giving them their mission.

"Here's your next mission…you have to find Mrs.Soliment, her cats. She has four of them. You can go, but L…MIKA, I need to speak to you for a little bit."

Mika stayed, while the rest waited outside of the building.

"That was close!" Mika commented.

"Are you SURE you wanted _him_ to take the potion?" Tsunade said changing the subject.

"YES! How do I know if _he_ remembers me and blows my cover?"

"Whatever…just go!" Tsunade said half sighing.

"HAI!" Then Mika walked out the door, onto the mission.

Little did they know that someone was watching them…or was it some **_people_**?

Please review…OH! And try and guess who was watching them…K? Thnx!


	4. The Truth Or is it More Lies?

Okz….Here's what you've been waiting for! CHAPTER FOUR!! BTW…sorry to keep you good fans waiting….so tomorrow I'll give you 3 CHAPTERS!!

Chapter 4: The Truth…Or is it more lies?

**Regular POV**

'So….lil Miss Lita has come back…but for some reason no one remembers her…' Itachi thought. (HEEHEE…it was 1 person! Sorry just had 2 get that off my chest.)

"ALL RIGHT!! Let's go on that mission!" screamed Mika.

Everyone was wearing their regular clothes, while Mika wore a very cute blue top with puffy sleeves with a design that says, 'Who says _every_ guy is cute?" and a pair of blue jeans…She, now wore her blue hair in a side pony tail.

"Ummm, Mika, that's my line," said a certain sensei.

"Oh right, sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"All right then, let's go!"

Everyone just then sweat dropped.



"'K, there were trackers on each cat. Cats number 1 and 4 are by the lake. Number 2 and 3 are in the forest. So, Naruto and Mika go get the cats by the lake and Sasuke and Sakura get the other 2 in the forest." Explained Kakashi.

**Mika's POV**

'Sakura is lucky but at least I'm gonna get to Naruto better…I wish I could tell him but…' I thought.

We were on our way to the lake when Naruto suddenly asked me,

"I haven't seen you around here and yet you have a Kohona headband. Where are you from?"

"I came from the Hidden Village of Cheese."

"Oh, so that's where all the cheese must come from and….HEY! How come I haven't heard of the Hidden Village of Cheese?"

"Oh, our village is very secretive so we ask cartographers not to put our village on the maps."

"Now I get it!"

"You know where I used to live before the cheese village?" I said changing the subject.

"Where?"

"Here."

"FOR HOW LONG?!"

"Just about a year or so...my favorite place to go was the lake we're headed to…"

Naruto didn't say anything because we had arrived there already.

**A/N this is when they are all 16…and Sasuke DIDN'T go to Orochimaru (sp?) But he DID get the curse mark.**

**Sakura's POV**

'CHA! I'm with Sasuke! Take that Ino-pig!'

**Sasuke's POV**

In the remembrance of Shikamaru, what a drag.

**Regular POV**

Everyone had captured their assigned cats (HEHE…assigned cats) and they headed back to the village. When they went back, they found something they never expected to find.

Kk…that's chapter 4! So tomorrow, expect 3 more chapters.


	5. The Unexpected Happens

Here's chapter 5…

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Happens

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The whole village…set to flames. Mika thought fast. She started to do some hand signs, and did the justu called, Water style: Twin Water Dragons! The whole village was relieved of the fire before any damage was caused. Except one house…Mika's. Her house was turned to ashes. She had saved the village, so her house must've been the start of the village fire. Everyone turns to look at her. They're glaring at her actually. She sees them glaring at her, then she runs back into the forest.

**Mika/Lita's POV**

'OMG! Everyone is…glaring at me. Except my teammates, everyone hates me. Maybe I should go back into the forest. Yeah, that's it! I'll go back to the lake.'

So I run back to the forest to go to the lake. Before I went out of earshot, I heard Naruto screaming,

"DON'T LET THEM GET YOU DOWN MIKA!"

At least my brother cares about me…He doesn't even know I'm his sister!

The next morning I was the first one at the bridge. You're probably wondering where I slept….I slept on a tree branch. The next person who arrived was Sasuke. I think I'm over him already.

"Uchiha."

"Setsuna."

"OI! SASUKE-TEME! MIKA-CHAN!" cried Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-n…Naruto-kun!"

'Darn it, I almost called him Naruto-nii-chan.'

"Oh look, here comes Sakura!" I said. "And Kakashi sensei is with her…"

"HE'S EARLY!!!" screamed Naruto.

"We can see that dobe," Sasuke told him.

"Ohayo, Sakura and Kakashi sensei! Why are you here early sensei?"

"Can't a man be early for some stuff in his life?"

"A man, yes. You? NO WAY!"

"You've been in this group for 2 days and you already know I can be late?"

"I'm psychic!"

'And it's the truth.'

"So, what's with the hat?"

"You need a place to stay so pick a name from the hat."

"How about I stay at Sakura's? I mean, I have some of my stuff over there!"

-Flashback-

"_Hey Sakura!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_These are some of my stuff I can't afford to lose and some clothes I don't want to wear just yet, so can you keep them for me? You can borrow them anytime you want."_

"_Um…Sure I'll keep them for you."_

"_THANKS, BYE!"_

-End flashback-

"Nope, you're gonna pick from the hat."

"Fine."

I pick a name from the hat and the person was…

Sorry for the cliffy! I like doing that sometimes…not all the time. :D


	6. Sparring Time

Chapter 6: Sparring time

**Regular POV**

The person was SASUKE?!

"I cannot LIVE with him!" Mika cried.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

"Sasgay, I mean Sasuke." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"WHAT?! She cannot live with me!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

Mika gave him one of her best glares, not even Sasuke can top that one.

"Here Mika, I brought your stuff just in case you weren't gonna live with me."

Mika exhaled sharply.

"For today, we're just gonna spar." Then Kakashi added to Mika,

"You can channel all your anger into your opponent which is Sasuke."

Mika grinned evilly.

"I can't wait."

"You don't have to. You're up first."

"All right, Uchiha! Ready to lose to a girl?"

"As if."

**Sasuke's POV**

I had the first move. I got out a kunai and ran towards her. As soon as I struck her with it, she poofed into a log. Ugh, how can I not see that she used a substitute justu!

**Mika/Lita's POV**

Ha! He fell for the substitution justu. I activated my kekei genkai. It was called the Byarigan. It's a combo of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. I see off into a distance and copy the enemies' movements. But most of the time its one or the other, so basically I have the Sharingan OR the Byakugan. I watched Sasuke's movement carefully. It seems he made a clone, so I searched for the real him with the Byakugan part. I spotted him in the trees. So, I threw three shurikens and a kunai in that direction. He got hit. He came out of his hiding spot, so I did too. I knew that he couldn't use his Sharingan because of the curse mark. So I had the advantage.

He asked me,

"How did you know I was hiding there?"

"You say I don't have a kekei genkai?"

"So you used yours?"

"How else would I be able to find you?"

I made a clone and it did all the talking, while I charged at him from behind with my weakest Rasengan. He flew into 4 trees. I was pretty surprised because the enemy would usually fly into twice as much.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"What are you talking about? That was my weakest one."

My clone poofed.

"All right, Sakura and Naruto. You're up next. You two can go home now." Said Kakashi.

We did as we were told, so I was headed off to my new house…and to the village that hates me.


	7. New Home

Chapter 7: New Home

**Mika/Lita's POV**

As I went into town, everyone was glaring at me! AGAIN! Sasuke helped me out by glaring back at everyone! When we got to his house, I immediately asked him,

"Why did you help me?!"

"You needed help and you're my teammate."

"I didn't really need your help…I could've survived that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I said mimicking the tone.

"…"

"So, where do I sleep?" I asked still holding my stuff.

"In the guest room over there, it has a radio, bed, and a computer." He said while pointing at the room.

"Thanks."

I went into the room. The walls were painted plain white.

'Hm, this room needs coloring. But I won't do anything about it.'

I set my things on the bed and started unpacking. I put all of my clothes in the closet. I put all my CDs on the desk. Then I put my shoes on the closet floor underneath all of my clothes.

'There! A perfect bedroom!'

I went on AIM on my new computer.

-AIM CHATROOM-

-_Lilmisstroublemaker has signed on-_

_-Redeyes has signed on-_

_-Cherryblossom has signed on-_

_-Blondie has signed on-_

_-Lazygenuis has signed on-_

_-Whiteeyes has signed on-_

_-Ramenramenramen has signed on-_

_-Shygal has signed on-_

_-Weaponswielder has signed on-_

Lilmisstroublemaker- wuts up evrbody!

Redeyes- I didn't expect u 2 settle in so quickly.

Cherryblossom-looks like u don't expect anything!

Redeyes-r u really sakura?

Cherryblossom- yeah im just ovr u…Ino u can have him!

Blondie- No way! I have a new interest.

Lilmisstroublemaker- who? Shikamaru?

Lazygenuis- wut?

Lilmisstroublemaker- nothing!

Lazygenuis- wutevr

Blondie- u betta shut it mika

Lilmisstroublemaker- MAKE ME!

Weaponswielder- u shouldn't cause any trouble…

Lilmisstroublemaker- read my screen name! im all about the trouble.

Whiteeyes- well then, just shut it.

Lilmisstroublemaker- look whoz talking Mr Im so cool with my kekei genkai!

Shygal- how about we not fight?

Ramenramenramen- yeah!

Cherryblossom- u 2 naruto!

-_Imhisgal has signed on-_

Ramenramenramen- whose tht?

Lilmisstroublemaker- my sister

Redeyes- my girlfriend

Lilmisstroublemaker- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Cherryblossom- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Blondie- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Shygal- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Whiteeyes- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Lazygenuis- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Ramenramenramen- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Weaponswielder- UR GIRLFRIEND?!

Imhisgal- hey wuts up!

Lilmisstroublemaker- lil sis…u nvr told me u were going out with Uchiha ovr here!

Imhisgal- yeahh and?

Lilmisstroublemaker- I CANT BELIEVE U DID THIS 2 ME AGAIN!!!

Imhisgal- deal w/ it…itz how I am!

Redeyes- hold on here! She's ur sister?!

Imhisgal- yes

Lilmisstroublemaker- yes

_-Theverybestbff has signed on-_

Theverybestbff- wuts going on?

Lilmisstroublemaker- hi amiee…did u know jules is going out w/ Sasuke Uchiha?

Theverybestbff- yeahh

Lilmisstroublemaker- WUT KIND OF BFF R U?!

Theverybestbff- the best kind

Ramenramenramen- who r these people!?

Lilmisstroublemaker- shut up naruto

Theverybestbff- Tht's him?

Imhisgal- Tht's him?

Lilmisstroublemaker- yeahh y

Redeyes- wut r u girls talking about

Lilmisstroublemaker- none of ur business

Imhisgal- none of ur business

Theverybestbff- none of ur business….thts the Uchiha?

Lilmisstroublemaker- SHUT UP AMIEE!

Imhisgal- SHUT UP AMIEE!

-_Lilmisstroublemaker has signed on-_

_-Redeyes has signed on-_

_-Cherryblossom has signed on-_

_-Blondie has signed on-_

_-Lazygenuis has signed on-_

_-Whiteeyes has signed on-_

_-Ramenramenramen has signed on-_

_-Shygal has signed on-_

_-Weaponswielder has signed on_

_-Theverybestbff has signed on-_

-_Imhisgal has signed on-_

Interesting huh? Well…I'll give you guys one more chapter because I feel like it!


	8. Visit From Those Two

Chapter 8: Visit from those two

**Mika/Lita's POV**

I sighed a long heavy sigh…I don't know how a sigh can be heavy but it was.

DING DONG

I got up from my seat and opened the door. It was my sister Julie (A/N she never calls Julie, Julie. She ALWAYS calls her Jules k?) And our best friend Amiee!

"AHHH! I can't believe it! You're here!"

"We're here." They said at the same time.

"I heard someone scream, what happened?" Sasuke asked wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Amiee and I gagged.

"Sasuke-teme…put on a shirt! Some of us here might go blind!" I said with my eyes closed.

"I just took a shower, is that such a crime?"

"Not if you put your shirt on afterwards!"

"Well, I like him the way is his." Jules said. Then they kissed on the lips.

Amiee and I started gagging again.

"Why are you gagging Amiee?"

"Well, this is the 15th time you've did this to Li…Mika you know!"

"Does he know yet?"

"No, Jules! He doesn't"

"Doesn't know what?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" we all had said.

"Ok yeesh!"

"Now, that we're all here……"I said.

"KAROKE!!"

"Ok, we're gonna call all the girls and invite them k?"

"Sure!"

"Girls…"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"We'll call Sakura first."

RiNg…RiNG…RiNg

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura wanna come to karoke with me, Jules, and Amiee?"

"Sure"

"Cool, lemme three-way Tenten."

RiNg…RiNG…RiNg

"Hello?"

"Hey Tenten, wanna come to karoke with me, Jules, Amiee, and Sakura?"

"That'd be cool!"

"Ok then, Sakura, three-way Hinata!"

RiNg…RiNG…RiNg

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinata! Wanna come to karoke with me, Jules, Amiee, Sakura, and Tenten?"

"Um…s-sure."

"K, can you three-way Ino?"

RiNg…RiNG…RiNg

"HELLO, what's up?"

"Hey Ino, wanna come to karoke with me, Jules, Amiee, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata!?"

"You know it!!"

"Then girls, meet each other at the karoke shop!"

"BYE!"

The next chapter will be on their karoke night!

Luv yaz

Tru-Viet!


	9. Karoke night

Chapter 9: Karoke Night

"All right!! Let's get going!" Mika yelled.

"What about the boys?" Amiee asked.

"Don't you remember my rule?"

"Which one?"

'Which one…you know exactly which one!" (A/N they can communicate telepathically….my friend wanted me to do that.)

'The one where no boy can ever hear you sing?'

"DUH!!"

"Duh what?" Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all. COME ON, let's get going!"

"Fine." Julie and Amiee said.

At the karoke shop

"What's up kunoichis?!"

"Hey Mika, who's that with you?" Ino asked.

"This is Julie and Amiee, from the chat room?" Mika replied pointing to each one of them.

"OH, so which one is Sasuke's girlfriend again?" Tenten asked.

"That would be me!" Julie said or rather yelled.

"Ok, whatever, let's SING!!"

"Shut up MIKA!" the girls yelled.

"Geez, you're just as bad as Naruto!" Sakura said.

"No…50 less bad than him!" Mika said with a smile.

"So….who's going first?"

"You are, Sakura! You brought it up, so…."

"NO WAY! You are, Mika."

"Fine………….I'll sing "Take me away."

_Yeah,Yeah_

_Get up, Get out  
We're number one there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss squat  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why_

_On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,_

_Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,_

_On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,_

_Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_(Chorus Repeat 2x)_

_Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends _

"How was that?"

"Wow, you never told us you were such a good singer! And I'm your sister!"

'Pfft, not by blood!'

'So, doesn't matter!'

"K, so who's next!?"

"How's about Ino?"

"Fine by me, I'll show you!"

"Ino, it's not a competition."

"Right, got kinda caught up there, sorry."

_Verse 1 __  
Lately, I've been trying to fight whatever's pulling us under  
it's got a hold and really making me wonder   
what it takes to get through  
I gotta stick with you, my baby   
Baby tell me?  
Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting  
But being without you I can't imagine  
It's just to close to the heart and   
And I won't stand it if were broken apart_

_Chorus __  
Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There ain't no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby _

_Verse 2 __  
We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards  
It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this  
Let's take it back to three years ago  
When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever  
And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever   
Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never  
Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight  
In you is everything that I'm missing  
So give us a chance_

_Chorus __  
Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby_

_Verse 3 __  
Don't you dare tell me we gotta let it go?  
We been on top for too long just to let it go under  
I don't wanna hear that  
I just can't hear that  
and know  
Wherever you wanna take me  
I'll go  
I been with you for too long to start over with another  
I know that you hear me  
Just tell me you hear me_

_Chorus_

"We've got two good singers here!" Hinata cried. (A/N she's a little out of character when she's with her friends so don't get mad at me!)

"Sakura….show us what you got!"

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

_Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
I need to getaway tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

_The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

_People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight _

"Happy, people?"

"That makes it three!!!" Amiee yelled in everyone's ears.

"SHUT UP BAKA!"

"So…..hmmm….Amiee."

"Ehhh….sure whatever."

_I'm gonna tell you a story,  
here it goes_

_oooh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh,_

_(listen)  
let me say this face to face  
before you walk away from me,  
listen up baby,_

_we know things ain't gonna change,  
I love you but she's in the way,  
where does that leave me?_

_ohhh  
what a mess  
so wrapped up in you  
and there's no body else  
for me  
in my heart I am so confused  
but I keep telling myself_

_forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me_

_forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you_

_do do do do  
(I just gotta forget you)_

_baby here's where I went wrong  
thinking I could have you  
even though I knew the truth  
You were with somebody else  
Don't mean no disrespect  
But she, ain't got nothing on me_

_Ohhhhhh  
What a mess  
Wish that I could get over you  
My heart is telling me to_

_forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me_

_forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you_

_I know its different  
That you and I will never be  
And that's what is killin me  
The only thing for me to do  
Is go and find somebody new  
But that won't happen till  
I forget you_

_Doooo  
(I just gotta forget you)_

_forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me_

_forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you_

_forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me_

_forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you_

_do do do do do  
gotta forget you x4  
gotta forget you x4  
and that's the story  
now you know how I feel  
and that's all I gotta say_

"Julieeeeee….your turn!"

"Ah….why pick on me!"

_A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

"The last two…..Hinata…that's your name right?"

"Yes….hmmm. Which song should I sing?"

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do_

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

"YAY HINATA!!"

"Who was that?"

"Hold on….AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What happened? Mika?"

"Th-those boys….made me break my rule…humph!"

"You mean, they were there the whole time?"

"No, we weren't!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up Naruto….it's better if we don't lie." Neji said.

"Hey….where did Mika go?"

**Mika/Lita's POV**

'The lake is so peaceful….stupid boys.'

**Regular POV**

Mika didn't know it, but someone was watching her. By the time she turned around when she felt a presence watching her, that person knocked her out and kidnapped her.

So, this story is over….so sad. But I'm making a sequel…Here's a preview. (Ten year time skip)

_It's been ten years since the dreaded day. The day when Mika Setsuna had disappeared. But while training one day, team 7 spots her at her favorite place…the place she got kidnapped…the place where it supposedly all started. And, wait, what?! Sasuke is getting married to Mika's sister, Julie?!_


End file.
